elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpio DeVorrow
Scorpio DeVorrow is the CEO of the technology company Supratech.GalNet: Computer Firms Promote New Designs Timeline 07 FEB 3305 *A commodity drive to revive technology company Supratech has ended successfully, with large numbers of materials being delivered. Scorpio DeVorrow, CEO of Supratech, announced: "We are immensely grateful to Lexi October for her timely investment, to the People's Rakapila Progressive Party for organising the campaign, and to all the traders who delivered these commodities. This has brought the company back from the brink, and secured our future." Business analysts have suggested that adding Supratech to her investment portfolio reveals Lexi October's ambitions to break into the lucrative personal-computer market. Contributors to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Stone Enterprise in the Rakapila system.GalNet: Supratech Initiative Concludes 27 DEC 3304 *The Federal Navy has requested a large shipment of Duradrive personal computers from manufacturer Herculean Machines. Maddox Hurd, the company's CEO, made this announcement: "It's a testament to the Duradrive's reliability that the Federal Navy wants to make it standard issue, and we are proud to supply them. Fulfilling this order on time requires additional materials, however, so we urgently need deliveries of consumer technology, hardware diagnostic sensors and computer components to Boltzmann Hub in the Blatrimpe system. The campaign is being coordinated by our partner, the Blatrimpe Allied Co Commodities, which has placed a kill order on all wanted ships to keep traders safe. I haven't ruled out the possibility that our rivals might recruit agitators to disrupt this operation – who knows what Scorpio DeVorrow is up to these days?" The initiative begins on the 27th of December 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately.GalNet: Herculean Machines Initiative 12 OCT 3304 *As Herculean Machines began mass production of the Duradrive following a successful showing at the Rackham Ultratech Expo and an influx of investors, CEO Scorpio DeVorrow of rival company Supratech, whose Torc personal computer failed to impress, was conspicuously silent.GalNet: Duradrive Enters Production 05 OCT 3304 *Harlow Nassry reported on the Rackham Ultratech Expo for the Federal Times: "All eyes were on Herculean Machines and Supratech, whose competing designs for personal computers have created a real buzz. Following lavish presentations from rival CEOs Maddox Hurd and Scorpio DeVorrow, prototypes of the Duradrive and Torc were given to attendees. Unfortunately for Supratech, the Torc's holographic systems did not work as planned. Most users were surrounded by an incomprehensible aura of colours and images that, in some cases, brought on nausea. The Duradrive, by contrast, functioned perfectly. The highlight of the expo came when Zachary Rackham tested a Duradrive by jumping on it, before using it to contact his chief accountant and authorise preliminary funding for the device. He told the crowd, 'I could have done with one of these back in my spacefaring days!' It's clear that the support given to Herculean Machines by the galactic community has allowed them to deliver a superior product – one we can expect to see on the market soon."GalNet: Herculean Machines Dominates Expo 28 SEP 3304 * Technology journalist Harlow Nassry commented that both Supratech and Herculean Machines had resumed development and would be able to produce functional prototypes in time for the Rackham Ultratech Expo, but the amount of commodities each company received in their campaigns could be the deciding factor in their commercial success.GalNet: Computer Companies Resume Development 27 SEP 3304 * The competing campaigns from technology companies Supratech and Herculean Machines have come to an end. Huge quantities of technological components were contributed to the initiatives, which will be used to support the manufacture of new personal computers. As the Supratech campaign drew to an end, company CEO Scorpio DeVorrow issued the following statement: "I can't thank the galactic community enough for its support. We believe the Torc is something really special, and due to the support we've had we can begin manufacture at once."GalNet: Commodities Appeal Concludes 20 SEP 3304 * Supratech and Herculean Machines launched competing campaigns for commodities to support the release of their personal computer designs. Supratech's campaign was hosted at Roberts Port, Fedmich. Supratech CEO Scorpio DeVorrow stated, "The Torc is the latest in personal computing, featuring state-of-the-art holographic technology. Anyone who wants to benefit from the next generation in wearable hardware should support its development."GalNet: Appeal for Computing Commodities 14 SEP 3304 * An anonymous source revealed that Maddox Hurd of Herculean Machines was previously investigated by the Federal Security Service for accepting financial contributions from individuals connected to organised-crime networks, such as the Red Family. While Hurd did not technically break the law, the FSS kept him under observation. In the wake of this news, a number of Herculean Machines' corporate investors withdrew their support. Maddox Hurd told the media: "This is a smear campaign, and those underhanded snakes at Supratech are behind it!" Scorpio DeVorrow, CEO of rival company Supratech, declined to comment, but Harlow Nassry, technology journalist at the Federal Times, observed: "With Herculean Machines losing investment and Supratech's facility destroyed, both companies are in a compromised position. Unless they can drum up additional support, neither will be able to unveil their new designs at the Rackham Ultratech Expo in October."GalNet: Investors Abandon Herculean Machines 07 SEP 3304 * After a fire destroyed Supratech's main manufacturing facility, Supratech CEO Scorpio DeVorrow issued a statement: "I regret to announce that the fire has ruined our main production complex. Dozens of prototype Torc units were also irreparably damaged. This is a severe setback in the development of our new design. Investigators have been unable to pinpoint the cause of the blaze, or to explain why the fire-suppression system in our state-of-the-art complex malfunctioned so completely. Along with the security cameras, internal alarms and thermal sensors." The incident has potentially jeopardized Supratech's participation in the upcoming Rackham Ultratech Expo.GalNet: Fire Destroys Supratech Facility 31 AUG 3304 * When invited to comment on Herculean Machines owner Maddox Hurd's public disparagement of the Torc, Supratech CEO Scorpio DeVorrow responded: "It's regrettable that those with a clear vision of the future are often denigrated by individuals of limited imagination. We offer an elegant and revolutionary approach to personal computing – not just a rubber brick with a screen. I'm sure customers will make the intelligent choice." Prototypes for both the Torc and the Duradrive will be unveiled at the Rackham Ultratech Expo on Wednesday the 3rd of October.GalNet: Computer Designers’ Rivalry Escalates 24 AUG 3304 * Scorpio DeVorrow, CEO of Supratech, told the media about his company's forthcoming product: “The Torc employs cutting-edge holographic technology, surrounding you in a personalised world. Its holo-interfaces respond to subtle gestures and its flexible crystalline structure makes it as elegant as jewellery. By comparison, competitors’ devices are as rudimentary as pen and paper.” References Category:Characters